El secreto de Snape
by La Candida Erendida
Summary: ...segundo capi arriva...un poco más de romance y algo de cosas nuevas. Ginny tiene una sorpresa...disfrutenlo...
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter

hola, este es el primer fic que escribí, pero no el primero que subo. Espero que les guste tiene mucha acción.El primer capi va en varias partes ya que es un pelin largo. Dejen revius plis haber si les gusta, y si no tb. gracias Candida...

_**El secreto de Snape.**_

_**I. La habitación de Snape esconde algo...**_

Era una tarde tranquila en Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería de todo Inglaterra, las vacaciones de invierno estaban por comenzar, la Navidad se acercaba. Un ambiente de alegría se respirada por todas partes, el terreno del castillo estaba cubierto de nieve y el blanco resplandor del sol hacia que esta brillara como un montón de diamantes que por alguna razón el frío deposita sobre el suelo, el cielo estaba claro como en un día de verano pero el viento helado corría sobre los árboles del bosque.

Cuatro amigos caminaban por la nieve hacia la cabaña del cuidador de las llaves y guardabosques del colegio. Ronald Weasly un muchacho alto y de cabellos rojos, penúltimo de una familia de magos, Hermione Granger hija única y única maga, de una pareja de dentistas muggle, personas sin magia, Harry Potter un joven flacucho de negro y desarreglado cabello, al que desde hace años el mundo mágico conocía como el niño que vivió, la razón no viene al caso. Y Ginny la menor de los Weasly.

Creo que Hagrid se alegrara con nuestra invitación.- Dijo Ron que se apresuraba hasta la cabaña.

Si, si, pero cálmate, no se ira a ningún lado, Ron, no seas impaciente¡Espéranos!- Le grito Harry.

Estaban en eso cuando un gato se les cruzo en el camino.

¿Que hace la Señora Norris aquí?- Se extraño Hemione al ver que les impedía el paso.

¡Harry Potter!- La voz del señor Filch, el celador del colegio, un hombre con malas pulgas que andaba siempre en busca de quien se metiera en líos, vino de detrás del grupo. –El profesor Snape quiere verte¡Ahora!.

La gata se fue con su amo y Filch camino hacia el castillo.

¡Sígueme!- Grito mientras se alejaba.

Harry miro a sus amigos con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara.

¿Y qué es lo que hice yo ahora? Bien, hablen ustedes con Hagrid, nos vemos luego.

Muy bien- Dijo Hemione tomando a Ron del brazo y los tres caminaron hacia la cabaña. Antes de que Harry se perdiera de vista Ginny se dio media vuelta

¡Cuídate!- le grito.

Harry se dio vuelta asintiendo a la petición de Ginny y siguió a Filch.

En su mente pasaban uno a uno los hechos de esa mañana y los del día anterior, trataba de averiguar porque razón, Snape, el profesor de pociones, que no expresa lo que se dice simpatía hacia Harry, lo habría mandado llamar. Seguramente era para llamarle la atención, nunca se dirigía a Harry para otra cosa. Pero en sus recuerdos no había nada que ameritara una sanción por parte de él, seguramente Severus Snape solo necesitaba reprimir a alguien y quitar algunos puntos a Gryffindor y como era común lo escogería a él.

Siguió a Filch hasta el castillo y por la entrada hasta las mazmorras. Pasaron por la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, la casa de la que Snape es jefe, por la sala de pociones y por el estudio del profesor, pero Filch no se detenía, A Harry le parecía extraño, no se le ocurría donde podía guiarlo Filch a hablar con Snape. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera grande que tenía tallado un enorme caldero, con un fuego y que burbujeaba de verdad.

Espera aquí- Dijo Filch con voz fría y toco la puerta tres veces.

Cuando la puerta se abrió una figura alta de capa negra pelo grasiento y piel cetrina se asomo. Filch se fue, seguido por su gata, Harry lo miro hasta que este desapareció en la oscuridad.

Entra- Le dijo el profesor Snape a Harry.

Yo no hice nada, cualquier cosa yo no fui.

Que entres te dije.- Le ordeno con su oscura voz, esa voz a la que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado.

Harry cruzo la puerta, ahí dentro había una sala llena de cosas raras, un estante con libros y en el fondo una cama con cortinas de tul muy negro. Harry miro todo atentamente, frascos con bichos en los estantes, papeles en el escritorio.

En la cama había alguien detrás de un libro que decía "**Las artes mentales, **telepatía, telequinesis, levitación y más" 

Bien, aquí lo tienes- Dijo Snape y salió de la habitación.

Por la mente de Harry se cruzaron muchas ideas ¿Snape lo habría llevado directo a una trampa¿Sería Voldemort quien estaba en la cama, tras el libro?...

Quien estara en la cama de Snape? sera una trampa de los mortifagos averiguenlo? pronto


	2. La habitación de Snape esconde algo 2

Ok: esta es la segunda parte del primer capitulo, siento q la primera fuera tan cortita, pero no pude cortarlo en otro lugar. Esata es mas larga. agradesco sus opiniones. besos Candida

* * *

...-Bien, aquí lo tienes- Dijo Snape y salió de la habitación. 

Por la mente de Harry se cruzaron muchas ideas ¿Snape lo habría llevado directo a una trampa¿Sería Voldemort quien estaba en la cama, tras el libro?...

* * *

... 

Pero...

Acércate Harry, no te asustes.-

No... es..estoy... a...a...asustado.- Dijo Harry un poco tartamudo, las palabras no le salían.

No me mientas.- La voz parecía cada vez más hermosa –Yo sé que piensas, pero no, hace años que no tengo contacto alguno con ese hombre. No te haré daño.-

Entonces el libro se serró y tras él había una joven, que a Harry le pareció muy familiar. Sus ojos negros y grandes, su negro y larguisimo cabello que colgaba en una trenza por su hombro izquierdo y se enrollaba en la cama, sus rojos labios y una sonrisa que Harry solo había visto en las personas que más lo quieren. Y un camisón violeta ¿Qué hacía una mujer con camisón violeta en la cama que era claramente la del hombre oscuro que acababa de salir¿Qué haría una mujer hermosa en la cama de Snape?

Harry se acercó un poco.

¿Quién...?-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque la mujer lo interrumpió.

Soy su esposa Harry Percephone. No, no te extrañes, en su interior Severus es muchisimo más hermoso que yo.-

¿Qué quiere de mí?- A Harry no se le podía ocurrir que diablos querían hablar con él la mujer de Snape¿Con él? A demás ¿Desde cuando ese tipo estaba casado?

Quizá mi nombre de soltera te ayude a entender las cosas Harry- Dijo ella con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus pequeños labios color carmín. –Soy Black, Percephone Black, o eso fui alguna vez.-

Harry la miro atónito, Black es el apellido de su padrino Sirius que se había ido del mundo mágico. Entonces se acerco a la cama, lento pero confiado.

Siéntate-.

¿Quién eres tú? Perdón ¿Usted?- Dijo Harry sentándose en un taburete que estaba al lado de la negra cama.

Soy su hermana Harry.-

¿Qué? Usted no esta en el árbol genealógico de los Black-

Soy Hija ilegitima del padre de Sirius, Harry, su madre no acepto que, bueno, que yo perteneciera a "su" familia.-

Pero él nunca me dijo... nunca.-

La sonrisa de la cara de Percephone se borro y sobre sus labios, sus ojos, su mentón, se poso un gesto de infinita tristeza. Hizo un largo silencio.

Lo imagino- Dijo al fin –Hace mucho que me desterró de su corazón-

Pero... ¿Porqué?-

Un silencio aun mayor se apodero de la habitación, parecía que no encontraba las palabras para explicar a Harry por que su padrino había dejado de querer a su hermana menor, por que, claramente esa mujer era menor que Sirius.

Una gorda lagrima corrió por la cara de Percephone y llego hasta su boca, ella se la secó rápidamente con su mano izquierda. Entonces estiro su brazo derecho y echo para atrás la manga ancha del camisón y ahí estaba, esa marca, la calavera con lengua de serpiente, la marca de Voldemort.

Creo que esto lo explica mejor ¿no?- Dijo Harry levantándose del taburete sacando su varita rápidamente.

No es lo que piensas, pero no te culpo, Sirius también penso así.-

Pero si es obvio que eres un mortífago, no me extraña que seas la mujer de Snape-.

Aunque Harry seguía apuntándola con la varita ella no saco la suya y su mirada dulce y triste no cambio en absoluto con las palabras que Harry escupía.

Como es posible que seas hermana de un hombre tan bueno como Sirius, tú asquerosa mortífago, tú...-

Yo no he traicionado a nadie- Estaba claro que la mujer leía los pensamientos de Harry, sus palabras lo dejaron atónito, solo los que manejaban la legilimencia mejor que él había logrado leer alguna vez lo que Harry pensaba. Podría no hablar y seguro que ella lo oiría de todas formas.

No Harry te equivocas.- Dijo con voz cansada como si tuviera que decir lo mismo a diario. –Yo no traicioné a Sirius, ni a nadie, salvo al señor Tenebroso. Yo... –

Harry sintió deseos de haber puesto mas atención a las clases de oclumencia que Snape le había dado el año anterior, para poder leer la mente de la mujer y saber si mentía, para saber que pensaba en realidad.

Yo fui espía Harry, como Severus, yo fui una espía.

Harry no entendía bien como es que una persona tan angélical trabajaría de espía ¿Cómo algún mortífago creería que esos ojos tan llenos de Sirius serían malvados¿Cómo es que él mismo lo creía?

No entiendo nada ¿Qué quiere usted de mí señora?- Dijo Harry cuando por fin las palabras salieran de su boca

Quiero pedirte un favor Harry, pero creo que primero debes escuchare, tienes que conocer la historia de mi vida.-

Yo no... – Dijo Harry, pero ella lo interrumpió nuevamente.

Lo sé, pero si no me escuchas como vas a saber quien soy, que hago aquí, por que nunca ando por el castillo y como va a saber que debes de confiar en mí si no me escuchas, eh. Baja tu varita Harry esto es difícil para mí también. Yo tampoco pude salvar a tus padres y...-

Con estas últimas palabras Harry enfureció ¿Cómo osaba esa mujer meter a sus padres en su asquerosa vida? Quien se creía que era.

Harry, tú y yo tenemos algo en común, ademes del cariño que ambos sentimos por Sirius, además de que Hogwarts sea nuestro hogar.-

Entonces ella sacó las sabanas de sus piernas y levanto el camisón hasta más arriba de las rodillas. Una enorme cicatriz cruzaba sus piernas de lado a lado, una cicatriz que tenía la misma forma de la que Harry tenía en su frente.

Yo soy como tú una sobreviviente Harry, siéntate por favor.-

Harry se sentó, cada vez entendía menos, él pensaba que era el único que vivía después de haber sido tocado por la maldición Aveda Kedavra que Voldemort invocaba para matar¿Cómo es que nadie le había dicho que alguien más...?

Muchos piensan que estoy muerta Harry, solo Dumbledore y Severus claro, saben que estoy aquí, bueno y ahora tú. Incluso Sirius...-

¿Él también creía que usted esta muerta?- Dijo Harry muy rápido como sin querer preguntar pero sin poder evitarlo.

Bueno parece que tienes futuro como telépata ¿Eh? Me gustaría tanto hacer clases, serías un gran alumno.-

¿Telepatía? Crei que lo que hacía era legilimencia

No Harry hay una pequeña diferencia entre la legilimencia y la telepatía, si aprendes telepatía podríamos hablar de un lado al otro del castillo sin necesidad de gritar o de decir nada, la telepatía no es, como la legilimencia, para espiar en los pensamientos de los demás, sino para comunicarse con ellos.

¿Y porqué no hace clases? Si Dumbledore confía en usted.-

No puedo caminar Harry. Voldemort descubrió que Severus era espía de los aurores y quiso matarlo, pero yo me interpuse y su maldición tocó mis piernas, por eso no morí Harry, por que no callo en ningún lugar vital de mi cuerpo. Creo que sabes que el amor es el mejor contrahechizo.-

Percephone contó a Harry su historia. Había salido de Hogwarts el año en que Harry nació. Fue la mejor Gryffindor de su generación, golpeadora del equipo de la casa, prefecto y premio anual.

Yo pense que sólo Colagusano podía ser un Gryffindor mortífago.-

¿Ese estúpido? -Dijo ella como burlandoce. -Perdió todas las cualidades de un Gryffindor cuando Voldemort lo amenazó. Cuando salí del colegio Severus me pidió que le ayudara con la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado, yo era excelente hechicera, y lo digo sin presumir Harry, todavía lo soy. Al señor tenebroso le convenía tenerme de su lado. Voldemort comenzó a confiar ciegamente en mí. Yo nunca trabaje directamente para la Orden, era Severus el que se encargaba de darles la información. Yo sólo hacía de puente entre él y Voldemort.-

Había algo que a Harry le extrañaba y sin titubear interrumpió el relato.

¿Por qué llamas a Voldemort por su nombre? No conozco mortífago que lo haga y son muy pocos los del mundo mágico a los que haya escuchado llamar a Voldemort así.-

Incluyéndote ¿no?- Dijo sonriendo. –Lo que hace a Voldemort tan poderoso no es su magia realmente Harry, sino el miedo que todos le tienen, como vez, yo no le temo, conozco sus debilidades, conozco sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos también.-

¡Perdón!- Volvió a decir Harry con risita aun más irónica –Como esa cosa va a tener sentimientos.-

Percephone rió muy fuerte, su risa rayaba en lo grotesco, era como las de las brujas malas de los cuentos que tía Petunia le contaba a Dudley cuando chicos y que Harry escuchaba escondido tras la puerta.

Claro que los tiene, sigue siendo humano, no, pero no te culpo de pensar lo contrario, yo lo pensé por largo tiempo, pero él empezó a confiar en mí, a contarme cosas, bueno ese era mi objetivo, soy buena para escuchar, me convertí en su confidente. Bueno, tus padres lucharon contra él, pero él quería destruir la profecía, para eso, quería que Lily estuviera de su lado, fue una gran bruja.-

Voldemort quería a mi mamá de su lado¿Qué estaba loco?- Dijo Harry casi riendo.

No Harry él no lo estaba, Para eso él debía deshacerse de James. Entonces Severus fue a avisar a la Orden del Phoenix y pidió expresamente que Sirius fuera el guardián de los Potter, yo trate de persuadir a Voldemort para que la dejara en paz, Lily fue como una madre para mí el tiempo que alcanzamos a estar juntas en Hogwarts, pero él no me escuchó, estaba como obsesionado con Lily, decía que solo ella te destruiría. La noche que iba para su casa Severus trató de detenerlo, entonces Voldemort entendió que él era el espía y bueno ya sabes lo demás, la maldición me toco a mí. Lo último que escuche fue la voz de Voldemort diciendo -_Mejor así, sufrirás más si ella muere, ojalá que agonice mucho y que tú agonices con ella, pero cuídate Severus, te buscare cuando regrese con Lily._- Ella imitó muy graciosamente la voz de Voldemort –El resto es historia de todos los libros y tú debes saberla mejor que yo ya que la viviste, seguramente Lily no accedió a uniesele y no le quedo otra que atacarte.-

No recuerdo nada más que la luz verde.- Dijo Harry interrumpiendo nuevamente.

Si recuerdas Harry, sólo debes buscar, en tus sueños por ejemplo.-

¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?-

Desperté aquí y aquí he estado desde entonces, las pociones de Severus y los hechizos de Dumbledore me mantuvieron con vida. Estuve dos años inconsciente Harry. Si no, hubiera exigido que te tragan aquí y que vivieras conmigo ya que como Sirius estaba preso tu tutela en el reino mágico me correspondía, pero ya vez, no estaba en condiciones.-

Un silencio ya no incomodo volvió a inundar la habitación, Harry no habló, necesitaba digerir lo que había oído, finalmente dijo...

Pienso que no me izó venir aquí para contarme todo esto-

Es cierto, pero te dije antes, necesito un favor-

Percephone estiro su mano y miró a un escritorio del otro lado de la habitación, un sobre voló del escritorio hasta su mano.

¿Cómo lo hozo sin la varita?- Dijo Harry asombrado.

Hay, ya no me trates de usted ¿Tan vieja me veo?- Le reprocho Percephone.

No, en verdad no-

Es telequinesis Harry. Quiero que Dumbledore me dé permiso para hacer un curso optativo de artes mentales, eso sí cuando pueda dominar la levitación por completo, para poder, bueno, desplazare ¿Qué te párese?-

Harry quedó asombrado, nunca un profesor le había preguntado su opinión acerca de un curso que quisiera dar.

Si, bueno, puede ser interesante- Dijo.

Creo que tienes aptitudes de telépata, así que ¿Puedes leer en mis ojos lo que quiero que hagas por mí?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

Harry miro con atención y río...

Es obvio, quieres que mande esa carta ¿no¿Para quién es?-

Haces poco esfuerzo Harry, trata de entrar en mi mente- y sonrió aun más.

Me estas provocando, eh-

Harry se concentró para demostrar que quizá podría leer lo que los demás pensaban.

No es para Sirius ¿O sí?- Dijo por fin.

Ves que si eres bueno, tu sabes como comunicarte con él, cierto.-

Harry la miro como haciéndose el tonto.

Supongo que sabes que...-

Claro que lo sé, pero tú sabes como comunicarte con Sirius, estoy en lo cierto-

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Dijo

Conozco muy bien a mi hermano y estoy segura de que aun en la muerte mantiene contacto contigo, por favor Harry, es preciso.-

Pero él cree que estas muerta y no confía en ti.-

Ya sabrá que estoy viva, sé que quizá no lo acepte, pero eres mi única esperanza. Por favor.-

Su tono se volvió como el de una niña pequeña suplicando a su hermano mayor que no la acuse con sus padres. Entonces Harry cedió.

Ya, bueno, lo voy a intentar. Pero no prometo nada.-

Cuando Harry se acerco para tomar la carta Percephone lo abrazó muy fuerte y le dijo al oído.

Si tienes alguna duda con respecto a esa cicatriz, ven, quizá yo pueda ayudarte a aclarar algunas cosas, puede haberme pasado algo parecido a mí.-

Harry le sonrió y salió de la habitación, caminó por el oscuro corredor de piedra, pensando en por que Percephone quería comunicarse ahora con Sirius, quizá ella tampoco creía que este fuera inocente, igual que Snape. Pensaba ir a la lechería antes de ver a Ginny, Ron y Hemione, cuando choco con alguien.

Perdón señor- Dijo Harry tratando de hacerse un poco hacia atrás.

¡Potter!-

Snape traía una bandeja con comida, el florero con la rosa blanca que la coronaba había caído. Puso la mano bajo la bandeja y con la otra arreglo el florero.

Su mujer...- Dijo Harry pensando que tal vez a Snape le molestaría su intromisión.

¿Sí?-.

Bueno, es una persona muy hermosa señor-

El rostro de Snape se ilumino y algo que Harry nunca había visto se produjo en ese momento ¿Eso era¡Estaba sonriendo!

Lo sé Potter, gracias- Dijo con ojos embobados, entonces Harry supo como se veía él cuando pensaba en Ginny. –Quiero que vayas a comer Potter, ya es tarde, luego envías eso. Si no te veo en el Gran Comedor Potter, Gryffindor tendrá cincuenta puntos menos-

Harry lo miro como desorientado.

Y bien, que esperas ¡Vete!-.

Cuando Harry llegó al gran comedor todos estaban ahí, En la mesa de los profesores estaba Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, director y subdirectora de Hogwarts, también los demás profesores, solo faltaba el profesor Snape, pero cuando Harry se acercada al centro de la mesa Gryffindor para sentarse con sus amigos que el habían guardado un lugar, Snape entro por la puerta del lado de al mesa de los profesores, miro a Harry con su cara seria y se sentó, nadie pensaría que él le había sonreído hace solo unos cuantos minutos...

* * *

bien aca esta, la segunda parte del primer capitulo. espero que sea de su agrado, no tardare en actualizar, gracias por leer. 

...Candida...


	3. capi 1 final

Hola bueno aca por fin se acaba el capitulo 1. perdonen por que sea tan cortito, pero para compensar voy a subirmañana el capitulo dos. grasias por los reviews a todos. Los contesto al final...

...besos Candida...

* * *

Los chicos estaban muy interesados en saber por que había demorado tanto y que es lo que Snape quería, Pero a Harry no le pareció conveniente contarles nada hasta no consultarlo con Remus o Dumbledore, así que les dijo que Snape lo había tenido ordenando su despacho toda la tarde.

Durante la noche Harry se escabulló por el hoyo del retrato de la señora gorda para ir a la lechucería. Pero a la mitad del corredor del cuarto piso se topo con Filch que hacía su ronda nocturna, Harry deseo haber salido con al capa invisible pero por alguna razón, que ni él mismo se explicaba, no lo había encontrado necesario, quizá fue para no pedirle a los chicos que abrieran el retrato por él y no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Harry Potter- dijo Filch con melosidad en la voz –Merodeando donde no debes por la noche, por fin te atrape y no podrás huir del castigo- y lo tomo por el brazo, tan fuerte como nunca, para que Harry no pudiera escapar, al llegar a una escalera que bajaba directo a la conserjería algo paso, algo que por alguna razón Harry esperaba que ocurriera pero que al mismo tiempo nunca hubiera imaginado.

Potter- la voz del profesor Snape se holló tras de ellos –olvide darte tu autorización para salir de la sala común esta noche- Dijo con su voz oscura, sin percatarse de lo que pasaba, vio a Filch fijamente –Pero suelte a Potter, Filch ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

Profesor, este alumno, Harry Potter, deambulaba por el pasillo sin autorización, señor, lo encontré aquí y no pudo explicarme que hacía.-

Entonces Harry se sobresalto, y sin querer dijo:

Pero si ni siquiera me pregunto que hacia, así no se puede explicar nada, solo me cogió y dijo que me castig...-

Nadie podio que se justifique Potter, Filch que le he dicho, yo lo autoricé a diablura por el pasillo todo lo que quiera¡ya suéltelo!- Dijo Snape levantando un par de tonos la voz –Ahora señor Potter, haga lo que tiene que hacer y se devuelve asu sala común, ya es tarde y mañana debe mostrarme si su pócima purulenta funciona, le daré la opción de probarla con quien usted quiera si cundo vuelva a pasar por aquí en media hora no me lo encuentro-

Se quedo mirando el brazo de Harry que todavía estaba apretado en los dedos del celador, hasta que este lo soltó.

Gracias señor, buenas noches- dijo Harry como dando por hecho que en media hora estaría de vuelta en la sala común.

Se fue bien rápido por el pasillo y subiendo la escalera que da a la lechucería casi corriendo, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Snape le había propuesto, se detuvo en la mitad y repasó en su mente las palabras del profesor.

¿Con quien yo quiera? Guau, pobre Malfoy- dijo para sí mismo – a esta hora mañana tendrá el cuerpo lleno de granos rebosantes de pus-

Pero al abrir la puerta de la lechucería y ver a Hedwik, su propia lechuza blanca, sintió una gran curiosidad por saber lo que decía la carta de Percephone, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo, saco un pedazo de pergamino que había puesto en su bolsillo antes de salir y una pluma con un tintero del otro, se sentó y escribió.

_Querido Remus:_

_Sé que te parecerá raro, pero esta tarde he conocido a una persona que quiere contactarse con Sirius, me dijo que es de suma urgencia que vuelvan a hablar._

_No sé cuales son sus intenciones ya que Filch me pilló camino a la lechucería, por suerte, y sé que parece raro, Snape nos encontró antes de que me castigara y me autorizó a venir, pero me dio un límite de media hora para volver a la sala común, lo que no me da tiempo de escribirte y leer la carta que te envío adjunta a esta, la de ella._

_Sé que eso no es correcto, pero la verdad es que me muero de curiosidad. Quisiera que la leyeras y me ayudaras a tomar una decisión, ya que no estoy seguro de deber prestarle el espejo. aunque no he logrado repararlo y no se si funcione._

_Serías tan amable de comunicarme tu opinión y así poder darle la noticia yo mismo, solo quiero una buena justificación para visitarla de nuevo y preguntarle un par de cosas._

_Remus yo sé que tú comprenderás, ella no me pareció una mala persona. Y entiendo que Sirius no me haya querido hablar de esto, pero yo sé que ambos son capases de perdonar y de entender._

_Saludos a Buckbeak._

_Espero verte pronto_

_Harry _

Harry releyó la carta, pensó denuevo en leer la carta de Percephone, miro la hora, le quedaban 15 minutos para estar en la sala común, dejo en el suelo el pergamino con la carta que le había escrito a Remus y sacó de su bolsillo la carta de Percephone, la tomo con sus dos manos y la abrió despacio, vio las letras, pero un sentimiento de culpa muy fuerte le impidió leer.

Bueno- dijo –Por lo menos ya sé que no le va a explotar a Remus en la cara-

Levantó del suelo el otro pergamino y las puso juntas, tomo una lechuza cualquiera y le ato la carta a la pata, cuando esta salió volando por la ventana se acerco a Hedwik y le dijo acariciándola bajó el ala.

Lo siento sabes que eres demasiado llamativa para enviarte a la Orden.-

La lechuza le picoteó el dedo en señal de perdón.

Harry salió de la lechucería y corrió escaleras abajo, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala común sin hacer mucho ruido.

Al llegar al retrato de la Señora gorda estaba ya dormida, Harry le toco el brazo para que despertara.

¿Qué, qué?- dijo la Señora gorda desperezándose.

Jabón de calabaza- dijo Harry en un susurro

¿Calabazas?... a sí jabón de calabaza, pasa- Las Señora gorda se hizo un lado y dejó al descubierto la sala común de la casa de Gryffindor.

* * *

Bueno les dije que era cortito, lo siento. Ahora me gustaría aclarar algunas cosa que me han preguntado. Primero y antes que todo quiero agradecer a Dany Canuto, Patty Sly, Airamluar y Nayades por sus Reviews, me alegra que la historia les guste y quiero esmerarme en contestar sus dudas.

Primero lo primero. La hisrotia no empieza a comienzo del año escolar por una simple razón. Empieza en navidad y termina en navidad.

Segundo, si, hay un capítulo en el que mostraré un poco más hacerca de la historia de amor entre Severus y Percephone, pero para eso falta un poco, paciencia.

Lo siento mucho, pero Percephone no esta todavia preparada para dar clases, pero ella y Harry se veran en ortas sircunstancias.

Por último y quiero ser enfatica en esto, si les cuento yá como Harry se comunicará con Sirius se rompería la intriga, y no creo que quieran eso. Si, el espejo tiene algo que ver, sé que no funciona, pero Harry es un poco lento ya mi parecer necesita sentir las cosas y no pensarlas tanto, hacer casao de sus instintos. Y Hay una personita que le ayudará mucho en eso.

Bueno, una vez más gracias, si tienen alguna duda más no duden en hacerla, espero les alla gustado.

besos Candida...


	4. Un día de campo en pleno invierno

Hola, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo capi, esta véz completito de una. Espero que lo disfruten.

...Candida..._**

* * *

**_

**_II. Un día de campo en pleno invierno..._**

A la mañana Siguiente Harry, Ron y Hemione bajaron juntos al Gran comedor para el desayuno. Se encontraron alli con Ginny, Nevil y Luna que mantenían una acalorada discusión acerca de la clase de Adivinación.

...Adivinación es una porquería- decía Nevil muy convencido.

...¿Qué dices?- se exaltó Luna -Yo encuentro que es una clase muy productiva en especial en lo que refiere a la forma en que...-

...¿Hablando tonterías?- dijo Ron bien cerca de la oreja de Luna.

Esta se rió coquetamente, lo que en opinión de Harry fue lo que hizo que Hemione no hablara con Ron durante todo el desayuno.

Harry comió poco, estaba mas bien pendiente de las lechuzas que entraban a toda velocidad, esperando que por esas casualidades de la vida Remus ya hubiese respondido su carta, fue en vano ya que solo cayo cerca de ellos el habitual numero de "El Profeta". Pensó que quizá la carta de Remus llegaría más tarde.

Como tenia al mañana libre y habían invitado a Hagrid a compartir unas tasas de té después de la clase recuperativa de pociones, Harry penso en ir a la biblioteca a terminar su redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Clase que, como cada año, impartía un nuevo profesor, esta ocasión se trataba de una mujer muy inteligente, su nombre era Anastasia Milton, y después de Remus, por supuesto, era la mejor profesora del ramo que Harry había tenido.

Pero cuando salía del Gran comedor camino a la biblioteca sintió que una extraña Fuerza le impedía moverse.

Ginny se acerco a él y entonces Harry recobro la movilidad.

...¿Para que me hechizas?-

...Lo siento creí que no te alcanzaba ¿A adonde vas?-

...Voy a la biblioteca ¿Por qué?-

...Pensé que podríamos dar una vuelta por la orilla del lago, pero si vas a estudiar no importa- dijo Ginny algo frustrada.

...¿Qué quieres hacer eh?- dijo Harry intrigado

...Solo quería hablar, nada más-

..¿Qué te traes Ginny¿Algo te molesta?-

...No, la verdad es que quiero saber porque andas tan misterioso- dijo Ginny con un tono pícaro.

...Pues ese no es tu asunto ¿No tienes clases?- dijo Harry algo violento.

...No Harry, es sábado. Y tienes razón- dijo Ginny molesta –No me incumbe ni me importa, puedes guardarte tus secretos con la serpiente esa, pero te lo advierto Harry Jeims Potter si yo descubro que andas en algo raro con Snape que no me has contado seré la primera en frustrar tus fechorías.- Y dando media vuelta se alejo por las escaleras.

...¿Quién te crees que soy!- Le grito Harry mientras Ginny se alejaba.

...¡Pues parece que ya no lo sé!- grito esta sin voltearse y aumentando la velocidad.

Harry quedo muy extrañado con la actitud de Ginny, la verdad es que haría aceptado su invitación, si no se hubiese puesto tan preguntona.

Tenia unos enormes deseos de caminar con Ginny por la orilla del lago cuando llego a la biblioteca, ella era muy inteligente y quizá le diera un buen consejo acerca de Percephone, además el haberle hablado tan brusco le hacia pensar que quizá la pelirroja no le volvería a prestarle atención en su vida, pero se convenció de que Ginny quería husmear, y solo había tratado de herirlo como él lo había hecho con ella. Con este pensamiento se sentó solo con su pergamino y trato de escribir.

Pero antes de poder empezar, Ron se sentó a su lado.

...¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que le hice yo ahora?- Le pregunto a Harry en un susurro.

...¿A quien?- dijo Harry algo confundido

...A Hermione, no me habla denuevo- dijo Ron pasmado

Harry miro a Ron de reojo.

...¿Qué es lo que crees tú?-

...Que sé yo, estaba todo bien antes de entrar al gran comedor ¿No?-

...No estoy seguro, pero creo que lo que le molesto fue que le hablaras a Luna al oído- dijo Harry tratando de recordar la escena de esa mañana.

...¡Qué¿Y a ella que le importa que le hable a Luna al oído?-

...Ah, yo que sé- dijo tratando de terminar la conversación, pero se le ocurrió algo.

...Ya que hablamos de las chicas ¿Sabes que se trae tu hermanita conmigo?- le pregunto a Ron.

...Ginny, no sé, a estado preguntando que hacías con Snape, sabes, dijo que te había visto salir de la sala común anoche y quería seguirte pero Hermione no la dejo, dise que tramas algo con él.- le explico Ron.

...¿A sí, y que le dió esa idea?- dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto

...Quién sabe Harry, creo que no te cree que le limpiaras el despacho, dijo que has estado raro –

...Bueno tentará que pasárseles el mal genio en algún momento ¿o no?-

...Pues si, porque yo no pienso disculparme por estupideces- dijo Ron abriendo su libro de hechizos avansados.

...Ni yo.-

Y ambos empezaron a trabajar. La mañana paso rápido y ya se acercaba la hora de almorzar, pero Harry no avanzó mucho en su redacción, pensada en la carta que debía recibir, quizá debía usar el espejo y hablar él mismo con Sirius, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si estaba roto? Hermione no había podido arreglarlo.

...Harry, Harry- Ron lo golpeteaba con el dedo.

...Ah ¿qué?- dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que su amigo le hablaba.

...Es hora de almorzar ¿vienes?-

Ambos caminaron juntos a la sala común a dejar sus cosas. Pero al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny que venían saliendo.

...¿Qué hay Ron, vienes a almorzar?- pregunto Ginny a su hermano.

...Claro nos vemos haya los cuatro – dijo Ron.

...Pues yo no veo que seamos más de tres- le contesto Ginny –Te veo luego Ron- dijo caminando con Hermione hacia las escaleras.

...Uuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy, le dio fuerte contigo viejo, ya hace como que no existes- le dijo Ron a Harry disimulando un poco la risa.

...Pues a mi no me causa gracia, si quiere andar con berrinches aya ella, yo no le pienso seguir el juego.-

Pero para la hora del té Harry ya estaba empezando a enojarse enserio, Hermione le había vuelto a hablar a Ron en la clase de recuperación de pociones, luego de que la salvara de que le cayera encima el pus que brotaba por todo el cuerpo de Malfoy y que envés de darle a ella cayera sobre la cara de Goil, lo que hizo que también éste se llenara de granos, toda la clase se reía a carcajadas, incluso Snape, por lo que Hermione olvido que estaba enojada con Ron, incluso, al acabar al clase, los dos cruzaron la estatua de la bruja jorobada del tercer piso, que daba a un pasadizo que llevaba justo a Hosmeland para comprar los vibres para le pic-nic al que habían invitado a Hagrid. Harry y Ginny debían encargarse de conjurar una cesta y un mantel bien grande para que pudieran sentarse los cinco, pero Ginny ni le hablaba a Harry. Aún peor se quejó constante mente por que debía hacer las cosas sola y no prestó atención a la canasta que este conjuró, haciendo rápidamente otra, Ginny conjuró un juego de cuatro tasas con sus cucharillas y sus cuchillos y cuatro platos de pan por lo que Harry tuvo que conjurar sus propios utensilios. La paciencia de Harry termino por acabarse cuando Ginny conjuro cuatro bonitas servilletas con los nombres de Hagrid, Hermione, Ron y Ginny bordados en colores vivos y estampadas con jugadores de quidich.

...Sabes que yo no voy a podré hacer eso, Ginny- le reprocho Harry.

Pero ella ni caso le hizo.

...A no Ginny ya basta no puedes seguir ignorándome así, esto me desespera por lo menos grita o golpéame pero no sigas haciendo como que no estoy aquí porque ya voy a estallar y eso no va a ser divertido, Ginny, vamos Ginny si no me hablas no voy a ir a ningún lado.-

...Pues por mí esta bien- dijo Ginny conjurando cuatro porta servilletas con forma de snish.

...Pues por mí no, que quieres que te cuente una historia, pues bien la verdad es que Snape quería contar me un plan que tienen para uniese a Voldemort y quiere que yo le ayude, que tal.-

...No te creo nada, además que no es mi asunto lo recuerdas.-

...¿Ese es tu problema, que no quise contarte algo, pues que sepas que no eres la única, no le he contado nada ni a Ron ni a Hermione.-

...Entonces yo tengo razón y no limpiaste el despacho de Snape el otro día.-

...Pues bueno yo...- ya lo había arruinado todo, confesándole a Ginny que efectivamente hay algo que le había escondido.

...Bueno en realidad no me molesta que no me cuentes, la verdad es que lo que sí me enfurece es que me hables mal. Me dolió sabes- dijo Ginny bien despacio, una lagrima tímida corría por su mejilla.

...Lo siento- dijo Harry poniéndose colorado. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que a Ginny pudiera dolerle tanto algo que él digiera.

...Me perdonarías si te cuento- le dijo Harry sin saber sí hacia bien.

...Sólo quiero saber sí estas bien ¿lo estas?-

Si, te prometo que cuando pueda contar serás la primera en saber todo-

Ginny le sonrío, y puso en su mano una servilleta donde se leía el nombre de Harry en letras escarlata, Harry le saco la snish que la sujetaba y se reconoció en el centro de la servilleta en su saeta de fuego a punto de conseguir una snish dorada. Harry se sintió muy rojo.

...Gracias Ginny.-

Ron y Hermione entraron riendo a la sala común en ese momento y Harry vio que la cara de Ginny se había puesto tan roja como la suya.

...Que calor hace aquí no Ron- dijo Hermione a su amigo riéndose de las caras de Harry y Ginny.

Los cuatro se encontraron con Hagrid en la puerta del colegio y subieron hasta donde estaba la sala que de los menesteres, Hermione camino tres veces frente a la puerta diciendo "necesito un día de verano". Entonces, cuando la abrió... ¡Eso era realmente increíble! Frente a sus ojos, al otro lado de la puerta los amigos pudieron ver un frondoso y verde pasto en el suelo, pájaros y flores, incluso calor y el techo embrujado parecía estar despejado, a pesar de que nevaba afuera, en la sala el calor era tal que los cinco tuvieron que sacarse el chaleco, los zapatos y las medias.

La tarde estuvo realmente divertida, ya ninguno estaba peleado con nadie, todo se dio con la normalidad de un sábado en Hogwarts.

Hasta que Ginny dijo algo inesperado, mientras charlaban de la derrota de Griffindor frente a Revenclaund durante el primer partido de la temporada.

...Pienso postular de golpeadora.

...¡Que!- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

...Ese chico... mmm... es de séptimo... mmmmmmmmm, no se como se llama, no es muy bueno y ya Angelina me pidió que postulara por lo de la fractura de Dean.

...Por favor Ginny, si Angelina te lo pide nosotros lo sabríamos- Dijo Ron sin creer una palabra de lo que decía su hermana. –Además ¿Desde cuando has visto una mujer golpeadora?...-

...Pues para tu información- Interrumpió Hermione. –Si hubo una golpeadora, hace años, y en Griffindor-

Harry no podía creerlo, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente que Hermione supiera de Percephone, pero era obvio, Hermione era una sabelotodo, incluso de Quidich, en primero fue ella la que les contó a él y a Ron que su padre había sido buscador en su época de colegio. Así que trato de quitar la cara de saber y dijo.

...A sí, y quien es esa señorita de la que nunca hemos oído hablar, si puede saberse claro, no creo que sea un secreto de las leonas ¿o si?-

...Pue si, si se puede, su nombre fue Percephone Black, y me extraña que no lo supieras ya que fue medio hermana de Sirius-

...¿Fue¿Eso supone que ha de estar muerta, o me equivoco? Porque Sirius nunca mencionó a ninguna hermana que yo sepa ¿Y tú Harry?-

...Yo tampoco- Dijo Harry haciendoce el tonto.

...Y yo que sé. Lo que he averiguado es que fue hija del padre de Sirius con una bruja inglesa de nombre...mmm... Rutt me parece, ella murió al dar a luz y el señor Black se encargó de ella, cuando este falleció, doce años después, Percephone fue obligada a vivir en Hogwarts, fue una gran golpeadora y excelente alumna, perfecta y premio anual, dicen que se enamoro de un mortífago, fue la mano derecha del innombrable, nadie sabe porque él la mato.-

...Estas tratando de decir, que Voldemort mato a su mano derecha, no te lo creo Hermione- Dijo Harry para seguir pareciendo como si se enterase en ese momento de todo.

...Eso es lo que leí- Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

...Pues bien, creen que tengo posibilidades- Dijo Ginny.

...Lo dudo mucho- Se burlo Ron.

...Ya veras- dijo Ginny fulminando a Ron con la mirada. –Por siento ¿Qué hora es?

...Ya son casi la siete ¿Por qué?-

...Hay Hermione olvide mi cita con Dean, va a matarme- Dijo Ginny levantándose rápidamente –Adiós Hagrid, fue un placer verte-

...Adios Ginny, pórtate bien- Le contesto el semigigante con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando Ginny salió por la puerta Harry dio un gran suspiro.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo, espero q alla sido de su agrado. Como puede ver esto esta tomando un aire un poco romantoco, el romance no va a parar, pero tampoco el misterio. Garcias por sus reviews.

Besos... Candida...


End file.
